Turned to Silver
by ilseneumcnn
Summary: Allison Argent is leaving Kyle Harper in San Fransisco- or so it seems to him. The foster kid's life is turned around after he finds out he's being adopted by the Argents. However, his past adventures won't come close to what lurks in Beacon Hills. Not with wolves, odd boys who seem to be involved too much, and one Lydia Martin. S1, follows canon (for the most part).
1. Prologue: before

PROLOGUE

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Kyle looked at Allison. She tucked a hair behind her ear, rocked on her heels. He knew that her family moved around a lot, but he never thought she'd leave San Fransisco. She was all he had.

She was the only thing good in his life.

"I'm leaving for Beacon Hills in two weeks, Kyle. That's what that means." Her hand went to his shoulder, "We'll still keep in touch, okay? I promise. I promise we will still be friends and that I'll come visit."

Kyle shook his head, "No, you won't. Don't make a promise you can't keep." He shrugged his shoulders to get her hands off him. Allison frowned, "I'm not making a promise I can't keep—" She took a step back as he took one forward.

"That's the thing with people who have people that they talk to in their families. They think that, hey, it's alright to keep in touch. It doesn't make the distance any harder. I won't be able to get to Beacon Hills, you know that, right? My foster mom doesn't care about me, not the way your family does. I'm sorry, Allison, but you leaving… it's earth shattering."

He wiped his eyes. Everything sucked. He had a to talk to his social worker about his new foster parents, and with Allison leaving it was hard to talk to someone else about. He fisted his hands into his eyes.

"Then, you'll become an Argent."

Kyle looked up and for the first time in his life, he had a sense of what hope felt like.

Allison took his hand, their fingers interlaced. He was pulled downstairs, and into the family room. Mr. Argent looked down at the two. Mrs. Argent crossed her arms, "Have you two said goodbye?" She tilted her head, "Allison, you still need to pack your room."

"Mom, can Kyle be an Argent? Please? Tell them, Kyle. Tell them what you've told me."

Kyle swallowed. His mouth was suddenly dry. Mr. Argent looked at him, a softer look than he'd ever seen on him. Kyle's voice was small. He was small, body hunched over just so he wouldn't have to look at them as he told them how they wouldn't feed him somedays, and that there were other children who got more attention. That they wanted him for money, and nothing more. Mr. Argent nodded and turned to Mrs. Argent. Mrs. Argent looked at Kyle, who hadn't moved.

Mr. Argent sighed, "Well, we will see what we can do. Okay? I can't promise anything, but… we'll see. Curfew is soon. Let's go, Kyle."

Allison put her hand on Kyle's back, "Can I come too?" She turned to Mrs. Argent, "It'll only be a little bit. And I'll pack my room tomorrow, I promise." Allison smiled, "Please?"

Mrs. Argent looked at her daughter, "Alright. You can go." She waved her daughter off, and walked away. Allison looked at her father.

"We're going to make him an Argent, right?"

He looked up to the older man.

"I'll do what I can to make sure he has a good life."

* * *

Here is the first bit of Turned to Silver. I hope you all have enjoyed it! There is more to come. If you would like to follow me on tumblr, my url is dodierps for sneak peeks and tidbits of Allison and Kyle's life before Beacon Hills. Leave any comments, or whatever you feel you should leave. Thank you, and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter One: wolf moon

CHAPTER ONE:

Kyle looked at the car that waited for him outside of his house. The Argents had already moved to Beacon Hills, but Kyle knew he'd hear from Allison eventually. After all, they made a promise, and Kyle tried to believe in this one. He really did.

It had been a week since their move. School had already started in San Fran. He walked the halls by himself. Kyle was shoved into lockers, and forced into isolation. Allison had been his only friend, and now she was gone.

And now, he'd be gone to a strange family, that may or may not like him. He grabbed his trash bag, and walked down the stairs, feet heavy. They thudded once he got to the bottom. Mackenzie, his foster mom, glared at him. Kyle looked down— he knew he shouldn't have said anything. But the hope of getting out of this house made it seem like a good idea.

Lucy, his social worker, thanked Mackenzie and the two walked to the car. She questioned Kyle, but wasn't trying to listen. He had no questions on where he was going, wanted no answer to that question. Kyle had gotten used to being tossed around. He was a rag doll, always going back and forth, never stopped in one spot.

He climbed in the car, and put his headphones in. He turned on a podcast, and closed his eyes. The scenery slowly went from city to more country. Kyle thought about that promise, and how stupid he was to believe in it.

 _Then, you'll become an Argent._

Kyle rubbed his index finger and thumb together as he attempted to calm down. That panicked feeling in his chest rose up; it tightened around his ribs. His eyes popped open, and out the window he saw a neighborhood, much unlike San Fransisco. The car stopped.

"Ready, Kyle?" Lucy looked back at him. He pulled out his earbuds, unsure of where they were. After he grabbed his trash bag, Kyle saw a rather large house. It was white and pristine. He swallowed, thumb and index finger rubbed together. These people were fancy. These people were dangerous.

Lucy walked with him up. She knocked on the door. Kyle ducked his head down, but a familiar voice brought him back.

"Hey there, Kyle Harper."

He looked up, and saw his best friend there. Kyle grinned, "Hey there, Ally Argent."

"No, no Ally. I'm going to go by Allison here."

"But that's so boring."

"You're so boring."

She wrapped her arms around the smaller teen, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Allison picked him up, his feet dangled off the ground slightly. Kyle grinned, ear to ear as he was put down. Allison took his hand, and the two walked up the stairs to his room. Kyle heard Lucy, Mr. and Mrs. Argent talk about protocol and how to get in contact with her if anything went wrong.

"Do you plan on adopting him?" Lucy asked that cold question. Kyle looked at Allison, who already went through his clothes and other belongings, putting them up in the closet. She looked over to Kyle, who put his finger up when she asked him what he was doing.

There was a pause.

"I think we'll figure it out in time, but I'm not against it. He'll call us Chris and Victoria to start out with, and we'll go from there."

He sighed, laughter from both a relieved and nervous part of him up at the surface. Allison grinned, "I told you that we'd make you an Argent. Now, come on. We're going to figure out the colors we should paint our rooms. I think you could do with a nice, calm blue."

Kyle smirked, "Does that mean you'll be a vibrant, wild red?" Allison rolled her eyes, and threw a jacket at him. He caught it, rolled it up and put it down. She rolled her eyes.

"You just wait— I know where you live."

"Yeah, I know where you live too, Argent."

She walked up to him, and fixed his shirt, "But, really, doesn't Kyle Argent have a nice ring to it?"

"Kyle anything-but-Harper-but-mainly-Argent has an amazing ring to it."

"Weirdo."

* * *

First day of school. He sat next to Allison, where they were both waiting on the bench for their principle. He fiddled with his hands, looked over shoulders. Perks of being a foster kid: always being on high alert. Kyle glanced over to Allison, who rummaged through her purse for a pen. She groaned, "Do you have a pen?"

"No? If anything, I'd thought you'd be the one prepared." Kyle shrugged, his lips pursed. She sighed. Her phone rang, suddenly. Kyle noticed the name Mom appear, and so he decided to tune out the conversation. He and Victoria hadn't seen eye to eye since he moved in. She had this vague anger management issue vibe that Kyle honestly wasn't too keen on. The principle came up to them, and tried to make small talk.

"Well, hopefully, Beacon Hills will be a last stop for a while.." He opened the door. Kyle stood awkwardly in front of the class, with Allison.

"Class, this is Allison Argent and Kyle Ha—"

"Argent." Kyle quickly clarified, "Kyle Argent."

Allison gave him an odd look. He shrugged, firm in where he stood with the whole Argent correction. She walked over and took a seat behind of a crooked jawed boy, with floppy hair and a sort of sweet smile. Kyle sat in behind another, who had buzzed hair and looked very intently at Allison and himself.

Kyle watched as the floppy haired boy gave Allison a pen.

She smiled, but he could see the look of confusion on her face, "Thanks." She replied.

Kyle didn't know how or why he did that. How did he know Ally needed a pen?

"Hey, what's your name?" The buzzed haired guy tapped Kyle on the shoulder.

"Didn't you hear? Kyle Argent." Kyle looked at him, "Can I borrow a pencil?"

"Why do you need a pencil?"

"Cause I don't have one?" Kyle replied back, simply. The guy rummaged through his backpack and handed him a mechanical pencil. Kyle thanked him, and went back to the teacher. The guy tapped Kyle again.

"Your last name isn't Argent. He was saying something else."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Dude, does it really matter? I'm going to be an Argent, might as well not confuse everyone from the beginning."

"So, you aren't an Argent." He questioned again, leaned in slightly. Kyle looked at him. He was an odd bird, this one. Kyle, however, knew he had a point. He wasn't an Argent.

"Technically, no. What is your name, anyways?"

"Stiles Stilinski."

 _If the shoe fits._ Kyle looked at the board, and began to write his notes. Stiles tapped him again, but he kindly ignored the other teenager.

 _Welcome to Beacon Hills, Kyle._

* * *

Kyle kept his head down at his locker, which happened to be situated next to Stiles. He watched Allison glance over at the floppy haired boy, who smiled at her. Kyle shook his head. Allison would be the one to make a romantic connection with a boy on their first day.

He watched as a redheaded girl sauntered up to her. He crossed his arms, that jealous feeling locked in his jaw. Kyle knew he shouldn't be jealous of his friend ( _Sister? How did this work?_ ) making friends. He leaned against the locker, and almost slipped in his ear buds.

"Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

Stiles shrugged, "Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together."

"I wonder what that's like." Kyle didn't realize he had said anything before it was too late. He slipped in his earbuds, and bit on his lip. Stiles gave him a skeptical look, "But, aren't you her brother?" Kyle took out his ear buds.

"Y-yeah." Kyle shrugged, "I am."

Stiles gave him an odd look, "Then why aren't you herding with her? Don't you think as her brother you should get an in? Scott, help me out here." He said brother with a little too much emphasis for Kyle's liking; it wasn't mean the way he said it, just a little more pop than it should have. Sure, it wasn't official yet, but it would be soon enough.

Stiles swatted the floppy haired boy's chest, "Scott, it's impolite to stare."

Ah, his name was Scott. He looked at Allison like she was something else. And, she was. Kyle extended his hand to Scott, "Uh, hey. I'm Kyle, Scott. And you are?" Kyle smiled at the girl.

"Hey, I'm Renee." Renee grinned back, "So, you're Allison's brother?" She wrapped her hand around her backpack.

Stiles looked back and forth between the two of them, "You guys don't look anything alike."

Kyle shrugged, "I, uh, long story?" He fiddled with his earbuds, "I'm technically being fostered by them, but I'll be an Argent soon. Why make it harder for name changes when I can just start out strong?" He looked down at his iPod, "So, do you guys play sports here?"

"Lacrosse." Stiles and Renee both said at the same time.

Kyle nodded, "Cool. I don't play lacrosse— I was on the soccer team at my school." He looked over at Scott, who was still staring very intently at the group of Allison, Lydia and, he assumed, Lydia's boyfriend.

"Well, tryouts are today, so if you want to come see what it's about. I won't be there, I have Science Club. But you definitely should go." Renee patted Kyle on the shoulder, "Alright. Bye, Stiles. See ya, Scott." She walked away.

Stiles looked at Scott, "Yo, Scott, we gotta get going if we wanna suit up." He looked at Kyle, "See ya around, Kyle." He pulled Scott away as Allison walked with the two others. He stared down at his feet, and hurried behind them to the lacrosse field.

* * *

Kyle sat down next to Allison, who sat next to Lydia. He waved his hand, and Lydia stared at him. Allison grinned, "Hey, Kyle. Did you hear that lacrosse is the sport?"

"Yeah, I might try out next season. I don't know anything about it now, but I'm willing to learn." He chuckled. Lydia gave him a look, "Who are you?"

"Kyle Argent. I'm Allison's brother." That sounded natural and confident. Lydia gave him a once over, before she turned her head back to the lacrosse field.

Allison leaned over to Lydia, "Who is that?"

"Him?" She tilted her head, "I'm not sure who he is. Why?"

"He's in our English class." Allison turned at looked at Kyle, "And he gave me a pen."

Kyle shrugged, "It was very nice of him to do that, Ally—Allison." He coughed, after he corrected himself. Allison laughed before turning to Kyle, "Do you know who he is?"

He didn't know how to answer. No, not really, but he knew his name. So, he did was he did best: kept his mouth shut and shrugged. They all turned their heads back to the lacrosse game. Scott stood in the goalie, and after a hit to the head, began to catch every single ball.

Kyle had to admit that he was pretty good, from what little he knew about lacrosse. Allison had this soft grin on her face, "He seems like he's pretty good."

Lydia sat up straighter, "Yeah, very good."

Kyle leaned back, "Does he normally play goalie?" He looked over at Lydia, who just simply said, "I don't know if he's ever played."

Someone came out from behind the line, and ran up to throw a shot. Kyle couldn't tell who it was, but he seemed angry. The way he ran with his whole body, reared his lacrosse stick up for the shot— it was all so serious.

But Scott caught it. Lydia stood up, and yelled for him. Kyle saw the teenager's face who threw the shot. It was her boyfriend. She cocked her head, lips pursed together and turned her attention back to Scott.

Kyle had never seen anyone like her, which scared but also thrilled him in some odd way. Beacon Hills was surely different than anything he had seen.

* * *

Kyle sat down on his bed, and read up on the book they were assigned for English. Allison had ran out to get them ice cream, a time-old tradition for when they did homework together. He looked at the clock. Allison had been gone for a little under an hour now. He grabbed his phone to call her, but she didn't pick up. He called again; same silence. Kyle felt that pulse begin to rise, his nervous tick appearing.

A car pulled into their driveway. Allison's car. He sighed and ran downstairs, book in hand. Victoria and Chris were already in bed. He opened the door for her. Allison took out the ice cream and walked inside.

"You're all wet." Kyle noticed, "And you're wearing a different shirt." Allison nodded, and set the ice cream down. She walked over to grab spoons. Kyle followed, still in interrogation mode, "And you're all wet and have this goofy grin on your face."

"You already said I was wet." Allison handed him a spoon, and grabbed the ice cream. They always got chocolate and vanilla, split down the middle. Vanilla for him, chocolate for her. Allison went to the dining room table, and Kyle sat next to her.

"His name is Scott. Scott McCall. And he asked me to go to the party on Friday with him." Allison dug her spoon into the ice cream, a soft smile on her face. Kyle grinned, "Is that why you have a different shirt on?"

Allison rolled her eyes, "No. I hit a dog, and he works at the animal clinic. I got wet, and he gave me this sweatshirt."

"Are you going to give it back?" He asked, before he sucked on his spoon to get the ice cream off. Allison took another bite, her eyebrows lifted up. She smiled. Kyle grinned back. He liked that she liked Scott. She deserved something stable in her life. Someone that made her feel good. Allison laughed.

"We'll see. Now, catch me up to speed on the book, will you?"

Kyle got out their assigned reading, _A Doll's House_ and a pen. He handed it to Allison, "Just don't forget this one. We don't want Scott McCall losing all of his pens to you."

"Shut up."

Allison grabbed the book and Kyle grabbed his binder, before they dove into a world of troubles so unlike their own.

* * *

Kyle sat down at his desk as he took redid his biology notes. Allison knocked on the frame of his door, "Kyle, you're coming to the party." It wasn't a question. Kyle shook his head. She crossed her arms, boots clicked with each step. Her hand went to his pen, and she took it from him. Kyle started to speak, but Allison gave him a stern look.

He flopped in his chair, "I don't want to go." For good measure, he pouted his lips. Allison sighed, "I got you a ride. Stiles said he'd drive you, if you don't want to come with Scott and me." Allison pouted her lips back at him, "Please? I want you to make friends, Kyle. I shouldn't be your only one."

He sighed, "Fine. I'll ride with Stiles, but I leave when you leave. Deal?" Kyle stuck out his hand. Allison shook on it, "Deal." She pulled him up, "Now, let's make you look like a decent human being. Don't you have a science shirt you can wear instead of that hole-y one?"

"Excuse you, this is my comfiest shirt… But yeah, I do have a science shirt I can wear."

* * *

Stiles pulled up in an old looking Jeep, and waved at Kyle. Kyle walked down, eyeballed the Jeep and kept his mouth shut. He slammed the door, a little too hard for Stiles's liking. Stiles quickly corrected him, and off the two went.

"So, what do your parents do?" Kyle asked. Stiles looked over, before he turned his head back to the road.

"My mom died when I was 8. My dad's the sheriff." Stiles smiled, "What do your parents do?"

"Chris is an arms dealer. Victoria used to be a buyer for a boutique." Kyle looked out the window, "If you mean my biological parents, I don't know. I don't remember them." He rubbed his fingers together.

Stiles shrugged, "Arms dealer, wow. That's… intense. Have you ever shot a gun?"

Kyle shook his head, "Have you?"

The other opened and closed his mouth, "No, can't say I have." He pursed his lips together, "So, good talk… We're almost to the party." Kyle nodded, not sure of what to say. He wasn't as outgoing as the other, "You can fill the silence if you want."

"Huh?"

"If you want to talk, you can. I don't mind to listen."

Stiles tilted his head before he set it straight, "Noted."

* * *

Allison grabbed Kyle, "Scott's being weird. I'm sorry, let me go try to get him." She ran out after Scott. Kyle weaved through the crowd, and followed Allison. He lost sight of her, however. _Stiles. Find Stiles._ He ran back into the house, and looked for the other. Kyle finally found him with Renee, "Renee! Can you get Stiles for me?"

Renee tapped Stiles on the shoulder, before pointing to Kyle. Stiles walked over, "Dude, what's the matter?"

"Scott was acting weird, Allison followed him, and I lost sight of her so we need to go home. Scott was her ride, and I'm not a party person." He felt that panic in his chest. Stiles somehow picked up on it, "You alright?"

"Yeah. Too many people." Kyle took a deep breath. Stiles motioned for him to follow, and Kyle followed him out of the house. Kyle looked around— Allison. She was getting in the car with someone else. Not Scott. His pulse quickened. Stiles grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the car.

"Okay, breathe. In for 4, hold for 2, out for 7. I'm driving as fast as I can, you just gotta breathe."

Kyle closed his eyes, and did as he was told. The ride seemed like it lasted forever, but they finally made it to someone else's house. Kyle looked over, "Where are we?"

"Scott's house." Stiles unbuckled his seat belt, "Come on. I have to check on him."

Kyle climbed out of the car, and followed closely behind. The door was unlocked. Stiles bolted up the stairs; Kyle waited below. He listened to the conversation.

"Scott, it's me… Let me in Scott, I can help."

 _Help with what?_

"No… Listen, you gotta find Allison."

"She's fine, alright, I saw her get a ride from the party. She's totally fine, alright?"

Kyle leaned in closer.

"No, I think I know who it is."

 _Who was it?_

"What—?"

"Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed the girl in the woods."

 _Werewolf? Murder? What the hell?_

"Scott… Derek is the one who drove Allison from the party."

The door slammed shut. Stiles ran downstairs, "Come on, we're dropping you off."

Kyle followed, "What the hell is going on? Werewolves? Murder? Being bitten?!" He almost yelled at Stiles. Stiles turned around and put his hands up, "I know just as much as you. But promise you won't tell Allison, okay? Not until we figure out the whole story."

"We?"

"You heard the conversation. You're one of us now."

The two hopped in the Jeep. Stiles drove as fast as he could, and Kyle kept his breathing steady.

* * *

Kyle walked upstairs to Allison, "Hey. You okay?" He sat down on her bed. Allison looked over, and shrugged. He scooted closer, patted her knee.

"I think you should give him a second chance. Sometimes, weird things happen. Both of us should know that."

Allison smiled, "Is he worth it, though?" She looked out the window. Kyle shrugged, "I dunno… is he?" Her face dug into her elbow, that soft smug smile answered it all.

"Give him a second chance. Okay?"

And with that, Kyle left for his own room. He had a lot to think about.

 _You heard the conversation. You're one of us now._

* * *

A/N: And that the end of chapter one! So, the format for the chapters to follow will be the same for this one. It'll follow the show pretty closely, and I'm using the show episode titles for the chapters (because like, reasons) and I wanted this fic to follow the canon for as much as possible. I am very excited for you all to see Kyle become friends with Stiles and Scott, and how will he keep this secret from Allison? The world may never know. Thank you all so much for reading. If you want to leave a comment, feel free too. And, if you want to see more glimpses into Kyle's story, follow me on dodierps for more sneak peeks. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter Two: second chance at first line

**_TRIGGERS FOR CHILD ABUSE, DOMESTIC ABUSE, NIGHTMARES AND PANIC ATTACKS IN THIS CHAPTER_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

 _"Your Mama? You've seen her, Kyle. She's a monster— a freak. She talks about voices, and hears things. We had to lock her up, she kept on hurting you. You remember, don't you?"_

 _Kyle looked over at the bruises on his arms. He knew his mother didn't hurt him; his father did. His father always had a drink in his hand, always twirled it with expertise. Kyle never knew when his father would strike next. Kyle never dared to test him. It was as if some evil spirit somehow possessed him, and made him cruel._

 _"You're gunna end up like your mom if you cross me, boy. Just remember that." A finger wagged in the six year old's face. Kyle looked up, the fear loomed in his hands. Suddenly, he shoved at the older man, who then grabbed him by his hair. Kyle screamed as he kicked and hit the man._

 _"STOP, DADDY! STOP HURTING MAMA AND ME!" The boy wailed, before his head hit the wall. Kyle's father, red in the face, bellowed at his son._

 _"YOU THINK I WANT TO HURT YOU, KYLE?! …You're just as crazy as your Mama, it seems."_

* * *

Kyle woke up, flailed about in his bed. He knocked over a lamp, hands covered his mouth. His fingers curled into his lips, teeth marked the skin. Someone ran into his room. The lights turned on, and arms wrapped around him. Kyle wasn't sure who or what they were. All the felt was protection, which was enough for him.

The next morning, Allison looked over at him, "So, was it you who knocked over the lamp?" Kyle looked down, and took a bite of his cereal. His thumb grazed his index finger as he stared out into space, but hoped she wouldn't ask again. Chris looked over at him, "No, it was me. I had to go into Kyle's room, and it woke him up."

She nodded, and looked over at Kyle, "He just gets worried. Dad did it to me when I was younger." Kyle took another bite of his breakfast, and swallowed. He looked down at his watch: 7:25am. There was still about 20 more minutes till they needed to go.

Victoria glanced at Kyle's bowl, "Are you not hungry?" She questioned. Kyle dipped his spoon in, and ate it. He felt like he was under a microscope with them. They watched him, carefully. It was a game of chess. Which move would bring the Argents to checkmate? Which move would make them aware that he wasn't normal? Well, he was normal. Maybe he was crazy like his Mom.

Kyle finished his cereal, quicker than usual. He felt jumpy, like he wasn't sure where he fit in this equation this morning. Normally, it was quiet. He didn't feel unsafe. But right now, it was as if he hadn't woken up from his nightmare. Allison must have noticed, "You okay, Kyle?"

"I'll be back." Kyle ran to the bathroom. He closed the door and splashed water on his face. Everything was so loud. His eyes met his reflection in the mirror, face flushed. _Panic attack._ Kyle had gotten them since he was taken from his house at 8. The therapist he saw thought it could be his fight or flight, but sometimes it was nothing.

Nothing could start it, and nothing could stop it.

He looked at himself. Brown eyes, brown hair. Sad look on his face. In San Fran, everyone assumed he was a mean person because of it. No, Kyle just had a solemn face. Even as a young child, he often remember his mother telling him to smile.

How could he, knowing she heard things? She screamed once when the neighbor's daughter passed in her sleep. Kyle could still remember the pain in her voice, and how it transcended into his skin.

A knock on the door, "Kyle? Are you coming?" It was Victoria. Kyle rubbed his fingers together, "Yes ma'am."

He splashed some more water on his face, and exited the bathroom. Still silent, Kyle grabbed his backpack, and headed out with Allison. She tried to get him to talk, but Kyle knew it was best if he didn't say anything.

The ride to school was longer than expected.

* * *

Kyle looked down at his phone. Allison had texted him.

 **ALLY** : Scott is being weird.

 **KYLE** : I wonder why.

 **ALLY** : Do you know about anything that could be why he's being weird?

 _Maybe because he's a werewolf?_

 **KYLE** : No. Why would I?

 **ALLY** : You and Stiles are friends. Just thought you might.

 **KYLE** : Whatever you say, Ally.

 **ALLY** : Alright, Kyle. Stop texting me in class. :)

* * *

After school, Kyle went over to Stiles's house. His father, the sheriff, let him in. He gave Kyle a look, "You aren't Scott."

"No, sir. I'm Kyle. Argent, Kyle Argent." He put out his hand to shake the man's. The sheriff nodded, and shook back, "I'm Mr. Stilinksi, alright? Stiles's is up in his room. Downstairs, second door on the left."

Kyle thanked him, and walked into the room. It was messy, so unlike his own room. Paper strewn everywhere, books opened to pages that had been bookmarked. Kyle decided to just speak, and hoped for the best.

"So… Derek Hale is a werewolf?" He asked, blankly.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Stiles turned around. Kyle had no doubt he had just managed to make an already spastic teenager even more… spastic. Kyle shrugged, "I'm quiet. And I can pick locks– but, your dad let me in. Anyways, Derek Hale. A werewolf? Are they even real?"

The teen turned around in his chair and went back to his computer, "Well, that's what we think. And yeah, they're real."

Kyle leaned against the wall, "And he bit Scott? What does that mean? Is Scott a… werewolf?"

There was a lengthy pause. His eyebrows furrowed together, thumb to index motion, "Scott won't hurt Allison, will he?"

"Scott is the least of your worries. We still have that science project together." Stiles pointed out. He grabbed his laptop, and opened it. "Well, take a seat. We have a lot of research to do." Kyle nodded, and opened his backpack to grab out his old, dumb laptop. It was a Dell that lagged severely. He opened it up and sat on the bed.

"Crap." Kyle put his head in his hands, "It isn't loading." He grumbled. Stiles looked behind him. "No worries, we'll use mine."

Kyle got up and walked over to Stiles's computer. He noticed the current webpage pulled up, and grinned, "You're like the guy in the chair." Stiles blinked.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Kyle pointed to the URL— . "You research everything, calculate the moves before they happen. Guy in the chair." He explained. Stiles grinned, "Yeah, yeah. You're right.

"Now, are we going to do the project or not?" He motioned for Kyle to get the chair. The two ended up talking about their PowerPoint, and nothing werewolf related. Kyle didn't know how he felt about that. He needed answers. All this questioning seemingly got him no where. It also got him in trouble when he was younger. Kyle did not do well with uncertainty. He needed structure. That's what his therapist always said.

Once they were done, Kyle left. He thanked the sheriff, who nodded back. After he hopped on his bicycle, Kyle took the long way home. He needed to see Beacon Hills.

For the most part, it was a quiet town. Kyle cycled through the neighborhoods, down paths. He managed to get to the woodier parts of the city. He still couldn't shake that nightmare, though. Maybe he was crazy, like his mom. Maybe there was something waiting to be unleashed in him.

But maybes got people no where. Kyle shook his head, and headed back home.

* * *

Stiles walked up to Kyle, "Hey, man. You coming to the lacrosse game tonight?" He took a second to look at Kyle, "Woah, you okay?"

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, I am. Sorry, it's been a weird morning." He sat down in his seat for biology. Stiles looked at the board, "Okay, well, we got to get Scott out of the game, okay?" Kyle turned around to look at Stiles.

"What? Allison is excited to see him play first line. I am too." He admitted. Stiles circled his head around, lip bitten.

"It's his werewolfness. He can't control it when he plays lacrosse, which means he's dangerous and could kill someone." Stiles blinked, "Therefore, he can't play."

Kyle nodded, "Well… How can we control it on the field?"

"We can't!" The spastic teenager spoke a little too loud of Kyle's liking. He flinched away from the noise.

Scott walked over to the two boys. Kyle glanced up at him as Scott spoke, "We can't what?"

"Can't control your wolfyness on the field." Plainly stated, Kyle played with his fingers. He started to get that overwhelmed feeling in his sternum. Scott looked over at Kyle, "Well… okay then."

The bell rang, and Stiles quickly grabbed a seat next to Kyle. He looked over at the boy, "You okay? You're not a werewolf either, are you?" Kyle shrugged, unsure of how to answer. Everything was unsteady lately in his head.

"No. I've never been bitten." He whispered back. The teacher slammed down his text book, and smiled.

"Chapter 4, page 32. No talking."

* * *

Kyle looked over at Allison, who sat next to him on his bed. She glanced up from her textbook, "Are we going to talk about why you were so weird this morning?" Her pen, the one Scott gave her, tapped on his sheets. Kyle looked down. He shook his head, "No, we're not."

She frowned, "Kyle. Why don't you ever talk about what bothers you?" Kyle knew she it came from a place of concern. It still didn't make it okay for her to ask why he was the way he was. So many factors came into play.

He glared and bared his teeth, "Because, I just don't bother with it. Okay?" Allison flicked his knee.

"Don't be so grumpy, Kyle. I was just worried." She looked around at the boxes still in his room. Of course, she wasn't close to being unpacked; Kyle hadn't even started unpacking, though. Allison got up, and walked over to one of the boxes. She turned around to look at Kyle.

Kyle wondered what she saw.

"You know, you can unpack. We aren't going to leave you. Or send you away." She told him, softly. Kyle nodded, and patted his bed, "Okay. We still need to study."

"Gotta love government." Allison walked back over, and sat down. Kyle closed her book, "Actually… let's unpack your room before the lacrosse gam. We can do mine tomorrow."

Allison grinned, "Really? Okay… okay!" She bounced up, and walked over to her room. Kyle followed. She began to explain her pictures from before San Fran. Kyle leaned back on the wall. "I think you're the only person who gets it."

"Gets what?"

"Gets being new to places. Maybe that's why we get along so well." He smiled, "Who's that?" Allison began to go on about who he was. An ex-friend of some sort, pulled apart by her move. Kyle nodded, "Well, you won't lose me."

Something moved outside. Kyle watched the figure lurk over the window. He noticed fangs and yellow eyes. _Werewolf? Scott?_ Kyle motioned at Allison, "Ally, could you close the curtain?" He leaned back again. Allison nodded, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Yeah, sure." She got up to close them. Kyle sat down on her bed, hoped for the best.

There was a crash outside. Allison and Kyle ran down— _was it Scott? Did he hurt someone?_ Mr. Argent had gotten out of the car. There was Scott, laid on the ground. He groaned. Allison marched over, furious.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?!" She sat down next to him. Kyle lurked in the background as he watched. Mr. Argent quickly explained. He looked concerned, just as he did that night a few nights ago. As the conversation continued, Kyle wondered what Scott could have done. What could he do? Kyle couldn't stop but think about if Scott would hurt Allison. Allison was the only person Kyle ever really had, except for his Mom. No one would understand him like his sister-friend. No one ever had.

Scott got up, mentioned the lacrosse game, and walked away. Allison looked back at Kyle. Kyle nodded at her, "Well… We have a lacrosse game to go to." He laughed. Mr. Argent looked confused at the two, "Yes, I guess we do."

* * *

Kyle watched as Scott played. His knees bounced, completely lost in the thrill of it. He wanted to try out for lacrosse, but didn't exactly know how to play. Maybe Stiles could teach him. However, there was a weird vibe in the air. Scott didn't get any of the balls— not even when he was open. Kyle looked at 37. _Jackson_. Kyle knew about people like him. Dirty, mean people. He wanted nothing more than to win for himself. Lydia stood up with her posters as she cheered on her boyfriend.

He looked over at Allison, who complied with Lydia's request for her to stand up with the redhead. Kyle looked over at the field. The other Beacon Hills boys were huddled up, Scott out of the circle. Kyle felt bad for him. Scott was first line; he should play. Kyle thumbed his index finger, nervously bounced his knees again. Something bad might happen. Something bad. And wolfy.

His mind raced as they continued to play. Scott looked oddly hunched over. Mr. Argent asked the group, "Which one is Scott again?"

"Number 11." Allison brought her hands up to her lips as Lydia talked, "Otherwise known as the only one who hasn't caught a single ball the entire game."

Allison breathed in, "I hope he's okay."

"I hope we're okay." Lydia countered. Kyle pipped up, "We'll be fine. We got this." Lydia rolled her eyes, "We need to win this." She stood up with another sign, "Allison? A little help here." Allison looked up, and got up. Kyle knew she was less than thrilled to do so.

Mr. Argent glanced over at Kyle, "Lydia's interesting, isn't she?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know much about her. Only that Allison and Lydia hang out at school." Mr. Argent gave Kyle a look, almost too fatherly for Kyle to like it. He smiled, "You have any friends."

"Stiles and Scott." Kyle admitted, "Though, Scott and I aren't close. Stiles and I have a science project we're doing together." Mr. Argent nodded, "I see—."

Suddenly, the stand went wild. Kyle could faintly hear, "Pass to McCall!" Allison looked at Kyle, before she pulled him up, "Scott scored!" She hugged him, before she began to clap again. Kyle clapped along with the stands. Mr. Argent stood up as well, and clapped.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lydia. She golf clapped, not entirely pleased with the recent turn of events. As the match continued, Kyle saw how weirdly behaved Scott was. The other team threw him the ball at one point. The goalie's net ripped, but they got the point.

Scott started to act even weirder in the last round. He stood still, the opposite team crowded in on him. Allison whispered, "You can do it, Scott." Kyle knew Scott must have heard it (Stiles told him about the wolf hearing) because the next thing he knew, they had won the game.

The Beacon Hills side flooded the field. Scott ran off of it, and Allison followed. Kyle lagged behind, along with Stiles who began to fill him in.

"He's shifting." Stiles told Kyle. Kyle blinked, unsure of what that meant. The other followed up with, "Werewolf. Changing into a werewolf."

"They call that shifting?"

"Apparently." The two boys picked up their pace. Kyle tried to walk faster than Stiles; he didn't need Allison to get hurt. His brother senses were on. Scott seemed nice, but if he hurt Allison at all… Well, they wouldn't be so nice.

Once they got into the locker room, Scott and Allison looked very into each other. Stiles ducked out, "They're kissing."

"What?" Kyle whispered. Allison pulled away. She acknowledged Stiles, and grabbed Kyle's wrist. She had a bubbly grin on her face. Kyle waved bye to Stiles and Scott, before he turned his attention to Allison.

"We kissed." Allison laughed, slightly.

Kyle nodded, "I could see that." He smiled along with her. Allison swung her arm that held Kyle's wrist. Kyle swung his along with her. She kept on going on about Scott, and while Kyle listened, he still wasn't sure that they were a good idea. Scott had secrets, and secrets were not a good thing. They made people weird and scattered.

He would know. Kyle was filled with nothing but secrets at this point.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with work and life. However, here is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed seeing a bit of Kyle's past in here. If you have any comments, questions or concerns, don't hesitate to put them here, or at my tumblr (dodierps). Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I cannot wait for you to see what's in store.


End file.
